


What Happens Backstage Stays Backstage

by SinnerOnTheRight



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gay Sex, I just felt like writing smut, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, fever era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7680007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinnerOnTheRight/pseuds/SinnerOnTheRight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan's pissed off after a fight with Jac, and gets a little more than he bargained for when he goes looking for Brendon to talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wrecking This Evening Already And...

**Author's Note:**

> If you prefer reading stories on Wattpad, you can find this story there under my Wattpad user name, SinnerOnTheRight1. Just click on this link: http://my.w.tt/UiNb/TWdTJW1ipy

Ryan was pissed off.

The show had gone fairly well, considering the fact that five minutes prior to going onstage Jac had picked a fight with him. And not just a little argument, either. It had been an all-out screamfest, ending with her crying and throwing a tray of fruit at him. The band was forced to start the show ten minutes late so he could change out of his stained clothing.

He knew it was time to end things with her; had known it for a while now, but she always had a way of changing his mind. The fact that sex was usually her method of changing his mind wasn't lost on him.

Truth be told, he was tired of the drama that always ensued with her. Things were so much easier when he was with Brendon instead, but once Audrey had come along Ryan had become less of a priority in Brendon's life. That was a big part of the reason he'd taken up with Jac in the first place.

Ryan stalked through the backstage rooms, looking for Brendon. He needed to vent. The last he'd seen of Brendon was him running for the shower to get in it before the other band members had a chance (this pissed some of the guys off, but Ryan never minded. Brendon shed more sweat during shows than the other 3 guys combined). He never saw him come out of the bathroom, but when he went to check after 20 minutes, the shower was empty so he took the opportunity to use it himself before anyone else grabbed it. Now he was dressed in jeans and a white t-shirt, looking nothing like his onstage persona. He went from room to room, barefoot, getting angrier by the minute. Where the fuck was his friend when he needed him?

He got his answer a minute later when he heard a sound from the room at the end of the hall he was currently pacing. The door was ajar and he pushed it open a few more inches, then froze in his tracks at the sight that greeted him.

Brendon was sprawled on a couch at the back of the room, shirtless, with his jeans open and legs splayed out in front of him to make room for the girl currently on her knees in between them, her mouth wrapped around his dick. Audrey.

Neither of them had noticed that the door had been pushed open, nor did they notice Ryan, who had slumped against the door frame in a show of complete and utter defeat. _Of course_ , he thought. _Of course he's with HER right now._

Like Brendon, Audrey was topless, her belly-baring crop top having been tossed aside along with her lacy magenta push-up bra. Brendon's hands were on her tits, lazily stroking her nipples, but it was very clear that his mind wasn't on what he was doing. His head was thrown back against the couch, his eyes closed, enjoying the (undoubtedly) world-class blowjob she was giving him.

She was still wearing hot pink stilettos on her feet and a white denim mini-skirt, which was so short that whenever she leaned forward Ryan could see her shapely, tanned ass beneath it. She was wearing a lacy magenta thong that matched her tossed-aside bra.

In spite of his pissed-off mood and embarrassment at having walked in on this scene, Ryan felt himself growing hard in his jeans. That pissed him off even more because he knew there was no chance of Jac taking care of that for him tonight.

He began backing away, trying to bolt before being noticed, and of course that's when Brendon opened his eyes and looked directly at him. It took Brendon a minute to fully focus his eyes; a result of the weed he'd smoked right after his shower combined with the fact that he was almost at the point of climaxing. When he finally realized he was looking at Ryan, _who was watching him get a blowjob,_  a lazy grin spread across his face.

  _I_ _'m fucked._ That was the first thought that came to Ryan's mind. Then, _wait. Why the fuck is he smiling? Smug asshole._

Before Ryan had a chance to do an about-face and storm off, Brendon gently touched Audrey on the shoulder, pushing her back lightly. She giggled and took her mouth off of him with a loud sucking noise, just long enough to purr, "It's okay, baby, I know you're close, I can feel it, you're _so_ fucking hard. I love when you come in my mouth."

Brendon shook his head, apparently unable to form words at the moment, and pointed in Ryan's direction. Audrey turned her head and Ryan waited for her to freak out, scream at him to get out, something along those lines. Instead, her reaction masked Brendon's almost identically. Her eyes widened, and a cat-who-ate-the-canary smile appeared on her face. She turned to look up at Brendon, who simply nodded.

Ryan just stood there, wondering what the hell kind of unspoken conversation the two of them were having. And then Brendon beckoned to him, crooking his index finger in the universally understood "come here" gesture.

Ryan stood frozen for a minute, torn between the urge to flee and the curiosity to find out what would happen if he stayed. Sensing his hesitation, Audrey shifted the angle of her ass to give Ryan a full view of beneath her skirt. She ran her eyes slowly up and down his body, finally honing in on his erection which was now clearly (and uncomfortably) obvious through his jeans. She slyly raised an eyebrow and said, "You look like you need a little fun too. C'mere, Ryan...let's give B a break for a minute so he get back from the edge. If you'd walked in here 5 seconds later than you did, you would have found me wiping his cum off my chin."

Brendon smirked at that, but Ryan noticed that his hand was firmly gripped around the base of his cock. He was definitely on the edge. Ryan wondered if Audrey's dirty talk alone would be enough to set Brendon off right now. The thought of it made Ryan's own dick throb. He liked watching people lose control.

Audrey stood up, flipping her long black-and-pink streaked hair over her bare shoulder, and crossed the room to Ryan. She stood a few inches in front of him and he fought the urge to look down at her naked tits. He wasn't about to act like a desperate creep, because Audrey would have loved that. He didn't want to give her that satisfaction. She got enough attention from men.

For a minute they engaged in what felt like a staring contest; maintaining eye contact, willing the other one to break first. That's why Ryan didn't notice that she was very slowly reaching her right arm out toward him until she firmly placed her hand on his crotch, palming his erection, squeezing it through the denim and stroking upwards and then down. The instant surge of desire that coursed through him made him gasp and look down at her hand. Even through the sudden rushing white noise in his ears, he could hear Brendon laughing from across the room. _I'm going to kill him for this later_ , Ryan thought. _But right now..._ Right now he knew there was no way back. He could leave, of course; go back to the tour bus and jerk off in the tiny bathroom, but they'd never let him live it down. Plus, the thought of getting himself off wasn't nearly as appealing as finding out what these two were going to do to him...or what he would do to them.


	2. Loving Every Minute Of It

Audrey stopped stroking Ryan for a second and rested her palm against his impressive length. She giggled and purred in approval, murmuring, "Well, then...it appears the rumors I've heard about you are true." 

Ryan didn't respond. He looked over at Brendon, who remained on the couch, enthralled by watching his girlfriend grope his best friend. His dark eyes were half-closed but lustful, and he'd begun idly stroking himself, having regained control over his staying power. He seemed riveted by their every move. Watching. Waiting. Wanting.

Audrey deftly popped open the top button of Ryan's jeans, instantly drawing his attention back to her. She lowered his zipper, then slipped her hand inside and under the waistband of his boxers, until hot skin met hot skin as she wrapped her hand firmly around his shaft. He made a sound that was close to a whimper, but it was cut short when Audrey suddenly lunged forward and crushed her mouth against his. It wasn't a gentle kiss in any way, in fact, it was bordering on violent. And it suited him. After the night he'd had, he wasn't in the mood for tame and tender. He gripped her by the back of her head, forcing her mouth open further with his own as he shifted his hips forward, grinding into her hand. It was her turn to whimper in surprise and pleasure.

In the next instant, he shoved her away from him and advanced on Brendon, whose facial expression was a curious mixture of arousal and amusement. Ryan leaned down, placing his hands on either side of Brendon's knees, and hissed, "Is this what you want, Bren? You want me to fuck your girlfriend, right here, right now, right in front of you?"

Brendon tried to hold back another smirk, but failed. In one swift move, he stopped stroking himself and sat forward, hooking the fingers of both hands into the top of Ryan's jeans on either side of his open fly and yanking him closer. He dipped his head and, with his hands anchoring Ryan in place, used his teeth to pull the elastic of Ryan's boxers down. Then he licked a long, hard path from the base of Ryan's cock all the way up to the top, sucking the already leaking head into his mouth. Ryan's knees nearly buckled, but then Brendon abruptly pulled back and said wickedly, "It sure looks like you _want_ to fuck my girlfriend." Glancing over at Audrey, an impish grin spread across Brendon's face. He added, "And it looks like she wants you to, too."

Ryan turned his head to see Audrey leaning against the wall, watching them. She was clearly enjoying the show. Her skirt and high heels had been discarded, so she was down to wearing only the G-string. She was fondling her left nipple with one hand, and her other hand was inside her panties. Her mouth was parted and she was panting softly. Brendon gestured with his hand, coaxing her over, then reached up to pull Ryan's face down to his and started kissing him. It wasn't as rough as Audrey's kiss had been, but it was dirty and wanton, a shameless promise of what was to come, and Ryan felt himself growing impossibly harder.

Audrey approached Ryan from behind and bent down to press her breasts against his back, then slid her hands beneath his t-shirt and tugged upward. Ryan tore his mouth away from Brendon's just long enough to straighten up and pull the shirt over his head and throw it aside. Then he bent down again, hungrily resuming the kiss. It had been a long time --  _too long_ , thought Ryan -- since the last time he'd tasted Brendon. As the men made out, Audrey leaned down too, rubbing her bare breasts against Ryan's naked back. He could feel her hard nipples brushing his skin and he arched back slightly into her, moaning into Brendon's mouth. Audrey licked her palms and snaked her arms around Ryan's waist. She slipped her hands into the front of his jeans and began to stroke him off using both slick hands at once.

Overcome by the sensation, Ryan's mouth fell away from Brendon's and he dropped his head onto Brendon's shoulder, moaning. His hips moved involuntarily in time with Audrey's strokes. He reached down with his right hand and gripped Brendon's cock, stroking him in the same rhythm that Audrey was using. Brendon gasped and turned his head, nipping Ryan's neck lightly with his teeth and then following with his tongue. He'd already been close to coming from Audrey's blowjob, and he was rapidly reaching that point again. He heard Audrey whimper suddenly and it dawned on him that the poor girl was being largely ignored when it came to being touched. Seeing it as an opportunity to once again back away from the point of no return, he squeezed Ryan's hand tightly, stopping all motion. Ryan, still getting jerked off by Audrey, couldn't help letting out a small, mocking laugh and saying, "Really, Brendon? You can't last, can you? Gonna come??"

Brendon scoffed. " _You're_ gonna come before I do, Ross. But ladies first." He pointed with his free hand. "And I think the lady needs some attention."

_There are no ladies in this room_ , thought Ryan crudely. He didn't have much respect for Audrey in the first place, and this was only making it worse. For a second he felt guilty, like he should walk away before things went any further, but then she squeezed his dick tighter, brushed her lips against his ear and whispered, "Turn around." She moved her hands to his hips to guide him and his body reacted before his mind had a chance to catch up. He released his hold on Brendon and turned to face Audrey.

She gently pulled him forward until their bodies were flush against each other. As their lips came together, she hooked her thumbs into his jeans and began pushing them down. Then he felt a second pair of hands grasping the denim on either side of his thighs as Brendon helped Audrey pull the jeans down to his ankles, along with his boxers. Ryan stepped out of them and kicked them away. Audrey's kiss was too gentle this time, so, as if to remind her who she was dealing with, he deepened it, holding her face roughly against his. Then he sank his teeth hard into her lower lip. She growled deep in her throat and he remembered Brendon telling him that she had a borderline pain kink.

Ryan heard some noise behind him, but was still taken by surprise when a few seconds later Brendon pressed his entire body up against the back of Ryan's. He'd taken off his own jeans and boxers, so between the three of them, the only piece of clothing that remained was Audrey's thong. A wave of heat rushed through Ryan as he felt Brendon's hard-on press against his ass, pushing him forward so that his own cock pressed against Audrey's crotch. He could feel the wet heat of her through the lace of the thong. He ground against her, and she moaned and stepped back to take the panties off. Once they were gone. Ryan reached out and slid his fingers into her slippery folds, slipping one finger inside, then following it with a second. She closed her eyes as he hooked his fingers inside of her, going directly for her g-spot and finding it right away. Ryan may have been more into men than women, but nobody could ever accuse him of not being good in bed with both sexes.

He began a steady rhythm with his fingers. She was moaning and her knees kept threatening to buckle. She grabbed onto his shoulder for support. "I can't believe how wet you are...so fucking wet," Ryan murmured and she gasped and said, "So good...don't stop, please don't stop."

Brendon was still pressed against Ryan's back. He put his arm around Ryan's waist, grabbed him and started stroking him off. He was looking over Ryan's shoulder, watching Audrey lose control, and he was more turned on than he could ever remember being before. He ground his own erection against Ryan's ass, smiling when it earned him a lustful groan from Ryan.

Audrey was close. Ryan could feel her tightening up, and her moans were getting louder and louder. Brendon started kissing and sucking on the back of his shoulder. Ryan made sure to keep the rhythm steady, then crooked his fingers one more time and stimulated the small nub of her g-spot relentlessly until she she cried out, "Oh my god, I'm gonna -- I'm gonna --"

"Let go," Ryan said quietly, soothingly, and she went over the edge, crying out his name as she came. He felt her muscles contracting wildly, so tight around his fingers. It was a good orgasm, the contractions just kept coming and she was making a sound similar to sobs. When it finally subsided, she was breathing heavily and her eyes were dazed.

She kissed him and whispered, "You know I've always wanted to fuck you, right, Ryan?"

Ryan actually _didn't_  know that, and he wondered how Brendon felt hearing it.

Audrey got on her knees and took Ryan into her mouth, sucking and stroking him at the same time. Ryan was nearly overwhelmed by how good it felt, especially with Brendon licking his neck and shoulder and grinding his erection against Ryan's ass at the same time. After a minute, Audrey stopped and looked up at him. "Will you fuck me, Ryan?" she said, her voice sounding like a phone sex operator.

"I want to watch you fuck her, Ryan." Brendon said. Ryan could tell by his voice how turned on he was.

"Yeah, I'll fuck you." Ryan said. It wasn't as if he'd say no at this point.

"How do you want me?" Audrey simpered.

"On all fours." 

Audrey complied, getting on her hands and knees and wiggling her sweet ass at him. Ryan knelt behind her and slid his fingers back inside of her for a minute. She was still unbelievably wet and ready to go. Using his right hand to guide himself, he slowly pushed his cock inside of her, starting off slow and not going all the way in at first, just slow, shallow thrusts. "You're so fucking tight," Ryan moaned.

"You're so fucking big," she moaned back. After a few more shallow thrusts he pushed all the way in and she cried out in pleasure and maybe a little pain. He liked the sound of that. Picking up speed, he fucked her hard. This was _not_  making love, and he wanted it rough and dirty. From the sounds she was making, he could tell she wanted it that way too.

"Brendon." He said, "Come here."

Brendon approached the two of them and Ryan said, "I wanna blow you while I'm fucking your girlfriend."  

It was Brendon's turn to moan. He stepped forward and Ryan grabbed his dick, stroking it for a minute. Being on his knees put him at the perfect height, and he wrapped his lips around Brendon's dick, still slamming into Audrey.

" _Fuuuuck..._ " Brendon breathed, grabbing a fistful of Ryan's hair.

Audrey was close again. She was practically keening. "You're so good, you're so fucking good --" she kept repeating. She got down on her elbows, then reached her right hand underneath to touch herself, and that was the final straw. "OhmygodI'mcoming!" she cried, and Ryan nearly came himself when she began contracting around him. He didn't want to come yet, though. There was more he wanted to do.

Brendon pulled out of Ryan's mouth quickly and abruptly. "I'm too close. Don't wanna." Ryan nodded. Great minds think alike.

When her orgasm was over, Ryan pulled out and Audrey collapsed, panting, spent.

Brendon grabbed Ryan, pulled him to his feet and started kissing him. "You know I've always wanted to fuck you, right, Ryan?" he said, mimicking Audrey's words from earlier.

Ryan groaned, unbelievably turned on by the thought of it. Then something occurred to him. "We don't have any lube." 

Brendon grinned fiendishly. "Yeah we do. Homemade, very fresh lube."

He walked over and sat down on the couch, beckoning to Ryan to follow. Then he called "Hey, Audrey -- we need you for a minute."

Ryan was staring at him quizzically as Audrey managed to pick herself up off the floor and approach the two men. Brendon said, "How wet are you still?"

She smirked. " _So_  fucking wet."

"Then c'mere." Brendon said. 

She walked over until she was close enough to lean down and kiss him. He raised his hand and stroked her, then slid a finger inside of her. "You weren't kidding." 

She giggled. "I can't help it, I'm just so hot for you guys."

"I'm gonna fuck Ryan but I need your help. Can I have some of your lube?" 

Audrey started to laugh, then gamely straddled his lap and lowered herself onto his dick, taking him all the way in.  "Don't move too much, I'm close enough already," Brendon panted. Ryan was still close too. Audrey climbed off of Brendon and said, "Good enough?"

His cock was shiny with her juices. "Oh yeah." He said. "Ryan, come here."

Ryan went to him. Brendon reached out and fingered Audrey again, effectively lubing up his fingers. Ryan straddled his lap, facing away from him. His legs were spread wide and Brendon gently slipped one finger in, then two a few seconds later. Ryan was moaning, feeling a little too close to the edge. "I'm not gonna last." He said.

"Me neither," Brendon replied. "Do you think you're ready?"

Ryan nodded, and Brendon positioned himself and said, "Go at your own pace."

Ryan slowly sank down onto him, gasping first from pain, then from pleasure. He stayed very still for a minute, getting used to the feeling of being completely filled. Then he started to move, sliding up a few inches, then slowly back down.

"Fuck, fuck...I'm really trying to hold on here." Brendon said.

"You said I was gonna come first." Ryan teased.

"Oh, you will. Audrey?"

Audrey, who was standing beside them, hungrily watching, snapped to attention. "What?"

"Do you think maybe Ryan here would like a little blowjob while he rides me?"

Ryan groaned loudly. The thought alone could make him come. "That's not fair play, Brendon."

"All's fair in love, war and sex."

Audrey dropped to her knees in front of Ryan and sucked him into her mouth. He was done for and he knew it, but he wanted to try and hold out a little longer. He raised himself up high, almost letting Brendon slip out of him, and that's when Brendon grabbed him by the hips and thrust upward, slamming all the way in. " _Fuck_ , Brendon, I'm coming!" Audrey kept her mouth on him as he came, shooting into her mouth, then swallowed it all down.

"Goddamn, I'm coming too," gasped Brendon, and finally let go inside of Ryan, who felt the throbbing of Brendon's dick and then the warm heat of his cum spilling inside him.

They rested for a minute, trying to catch their breath, and then Ryan slowly lifted himself off of Brendon. "Holy shit." That was the only thing he could think of to say.

Audrey had started collecting the clothing from the floor. She giggled and said, "Now _that_  was a good time."

And that was the exact moment Zack walked into the room, pulling up short with a look of shock on his face when he saw the scene in front of him. Recovering quickly, he quipped, "What the fuck? Haven't you people ever heard of closing a god---"

"STOP." Brendon and Ryan said simultaneously, and Audrey burst into a fit of giggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done! Whew -- writing a threesome was more difficult than I expected. I hope you enjoyed it. :D  
> I apologize for not mentioning condom use because I always feel like it takes away from the "heat of the moment" in a story. Let's just pretend that they used them!  
> I love comments so please leave one if you feel like it!


End file.
